1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the workflow of a software database universal script management and asset (document, image, literary piece, script, manuscript, treatment, book, synopsis, logline, song) development system which is both web- and desktop-based—where assets are to be distributed, viewed, heard, analyzed, stored, archived, retrieved, searched, sorted, annotated, prioritized, quantified, ranked, graded, tracked, printed and managed within a single User's Network or between Users' Networks. The software system is adapted to generate graphical and text images for providing a User interface between an asset and a User. The software uses a computer system the internet, intranet, or other network system to give Users access to the assets, notes, graphs, analyzing tools and output.
2. Description of Related Art
Document management systems have existed for managing various types of documents. Computer systems have existed for generating and maintaining databases containing documents, pages, and other items. One popular computer-system implemented database comprises a registry system in which a number of specific merchandise items are listed for a given party, and a user can select from the list of specific merchandise items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,206 to Strubb et al. discloses an electronic catalog which is updated at predetermined intervals. A user of the electronic catalog can enter data to facilitate the user's viewing of only particular, predetermined portions of an electronic catalog, according to the user's instructions. Another prior-art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,156 to Shavit et al., discloses a system for interactive on-line electronic communications and processing of business transactions between a plurality of different types of independent Users.